What I Did To Ruin Your Lives
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Tanya broke up Edward and Bella back in college. On her wedding day, she has flashbacks about what happened. Out of guilt, she decides to tell them the truth. Will Bella and Edward forgive her? Will Tanya have a happy Ending? Find out! In Tanya's POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... **

**

* * *

**

**TPOV**

I can't believe it! I'm getting married to Edward Cullen. I should be happy right? Wrong! I'm not happy at all. See I met Edward in college six years ago. We weren't friends but we did go on a date once. I knew he was the one for me. That was until she arrived. Her name is Bella Swan. She was the sweetest girl on campus. But being the most jealous girl there, I warned her to stay away from my Edward. She said that she wasn't looking for a relationship. I was glad about that and went to find Edward. I couldn't find him all day. That was until I saw him talking with her. I got pissed off and decided to listen to their conversation.

_

* * *

_

~ Flashback ~

_Where is Edward? He said he would wait for me after I was done talking with the new girl. I just hope she keeps her word. I was walking all over campus until I saw Edward. There he was talking to Bella Swan. Didn't I tell her to stay away? I hid in the bushes so I could hear their conversation._

_"Are you ok?" Edward asked sweetly._

_"Yes. Thank you for saving me. You really didn't have to." Bella responded._

_"Oh don't worry. I didn't want a beautiful girl to hurt herself."_

_Bella blushed. I saw Edward looking at her. But what's so special about her? She has brown wavy hair, brown eyes, no curves, and blushes a lot. I gasped quietly when I saw Edward touch her cheek softly._

_"You have a beautiful blush."_

_"Um...t-thank you."_

_"So do you have a name?"_

_"Where are my manners? I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella."_

_"Well it's nice to meet you Bella."_

_"May I ask your name?"_

_"I'm Edward Cullen."_

_Bella looked shocked. I'm guessing she remembers our conversation earlier. At least she listens to me. Edward had a worried expression on his face. Why would he be worried? It's not like Bella was hurt or in pain. He tried to grab her shoulder but she moved away. A hurt expression crossed his face. What the hell is wrong with him?_

_"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like guys touching me after what my last boyfriend did to me." Bella said in a scared voice._

_"That's alright. Do you want me to walk you to class?" Edward said politely._

_"I don't have any more classes. I was heading to my dorm. But it was nice meeting you. I have to go."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Um..."_

_"What is it, Edward? You can tell me."_

_"Can I have your number?"_

_WHAT? He's not serious is he? Please tell me that he is joking. If he's not, I will personal kill Bella. Why is he paying more attention to her? When I try to get his attention, he always ignores me. I need to have another chat with Bella. She better listen this time. I should really pay attention to what her answer is._

_"I don't have a cell phone at the moment. My dad is sending it tomorrow morning." Bella said._

_"Well I can wait. But do you know what your number is?" Edward continued._

_"Yes."_

_"Can I have it?"_

_"Um…"_

"_What?"_

_"No, it's nothing."_

_"Are you afraid giving people your number?"_

_"No it's not that."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Edward I-" Bella was cut off._

_"EDWARD!" A pixie voice screamed._

_I saw a small girl running towards them. Who the hell she is? And how does she know him? Edward better not have a girlfriend because I will seriously beat the crap out of him for using me while dating someone else. The small girl reached them. Edward had an annoyed look on his face. Bella had a confused look on hers._

_"Hi I'm Alice. I'm Edward's twin sister. He's older by seven minutes. But it's not like it matters" The girl named Alice said._

_"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Alice." Bella said nervously._

_"What do you want, Alice?" Edward asked annoyed._

_"Well! If you're going act like that, then I won't give you your present today."_

_"I'm sorry, Alice. How may I help you?"_

_"That's better. I was looking for you all over campus. Emmett needs your help."_

_"What did he do this time?"_

_"He broke his X-Box. Rosalie tried to fix it but it was impossible. Jasper knew nothing about mechanical machines. I'll just end up destroying it. And Emmett doesn't want to destroy it even more. So I came to ask you. Will you fix Emmett's X-Box?" Alice said in one breath._

_"Alice, if you haven't noticed yet, I don't know anything about fixing game devices. Are you sure Rosalie can't fix it?"_

_"YES I'M SURE! It took her three hours to find the main wire. But when she touched it, the X-Box almost shocked her. Oh! I'm sorry for ignoring you Bella."_

_"It's alright. I have to get going anyway. It was really nice meeting you guys. Bye." Bella said _

_"WAIT!"_

_"What's with this family not letting me leave?" Bella muttered._

_I hid the laugh that wanted to come out. Bella has a good sense of humor. She turned around to look at Alice. For some reason, Edward was staring at Bella's chest. I growled a little too loud. Edward, Bella, and Alice turned to see where the noise came from. I hid myself even deeper in the bush. I must be really stupid to growl that loud._

_"Yes Alice?"_

_"Do you know how to fix game devices?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ok then. Let's go. Come on Edward."_

"_Well…..I…..uh kind of have to unpack some things still." Bella said._

"_I'll help you unpack later. Now LET'S GO!" _

_Alice dragged Bella by the arm. Edward followed behind them. I got out of the bushes. I can't believe this. Edward is attracted to Bella. But that won't last very long. Edward will have a little surprise when he gets to his dorm. I just hope that he won't kick me out like last time._

_~ Flashback ends ~_

_

* * *

_

He didn't throw me out. I was surprised and happy. We started to make out for a few minutes until Bella walked in with Jasper. They looked at us in shock. Edward tried to explain to Bella but she ran out his, Jasper, and Edward's dorm. Jasper kicked me out and told me to stay away. I heard them arguing. I decided to go to my dorm after Jasper threw me out. Every day I saw Edward trying to talk to Bella. She ignored him. I saw him at the stores all the time. He was buying her gifts. But she never accepted them. I could tell Edward was losing hope. I knew he was wasting his time. Everything was going fine between Edward and me. We went on a couple of dates but I could tell he was thinking about Bella. So I decided that on the day of my birthday, I was going to give Edward my virginity. That was until I walked in on him and Bella talking. I thought nothing was going to happen. But I was so wrong.

_

* * *

_

~ Flashback ~

_Today is my birthday. I am so happy! It's also the day that Edward and I will give each other's virginities to each other._ _I walked over to Edward's dorm. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a male and female voice in the room. I opened the door and walked in. I was about to walk into the living room but I didn't. I stopped short when I saw Edward and Bella talking in the living room. I decided to see what they were talking about._

_"Bella, when are you going to forgive me? I didn't mean to kiss Tanya. Its cause I'm already used to kissing her." Edward said._

_"I'm never going to forgive you. When I had to visit my mom, what did I tell you?" Bella said angrily._

_"Not to go back to my playing ways."_

_"But you do it anyway."_

_"What did you want me to do? You were in Florida and I was stuck here with my family. I needed someone until you came back. I decided on Tanya. I'm sorry, love."_

_Love? Did he just call her love? And they knew each other? Did they used to date? I saw a tear fall from Bella's eyes. She looked so sad. _

_"Edward, just tell me something." Bella whispered._

_"Anything." Edward whispered back._

_More tears fell from her face. He wiped them away with his thumb._

_"Do you love Tanya?"_

_Edward didn't respond right away. Did that mean that he loves me?_

_"Yes."_

_Bella nodded her head. She got up and started to walk out. She was stopped by Edward grabbing her wrist._

_"I'm not finished. Yes I love Tanya but only as a friend."_

_"You don't have to make me feel better."_

_Edward groaned. He grabbed her face to make her look at him. They looked at each other. But what surprised me was Edward kissing Bella on the lips. She didn't respond at first but kissed back. He broke the kiss. They were panting and catching there breathes._

_"But I love you as my girlfriend from high school." He whispered against her lips._

_"Edward?"She whispered back._

_"Yes?"_

_"I just remembered the promise I promised you."_

_"And what would that be?" Edward smiled against her lips._

_"Make love to me." Bella said quietly._

_"Sure, my love."_

_I rushed out the room immediately. I couldn't believe this. Edward and Bella acted like they didn't know each other a few weeks ago. Now I find out that they dated before. And what's worse is that they still are dating. This is the worst birthday ever. I'll make sure to make Bella Swan's life a living hell. Edward Cullen will be mine again. It won't matter if he likes it or not. He belongs to me. Not any one else. Especially not Bella. I already know what I'm going to do to get my revenge. Bella Swan, you have messed with the wrong girl._

_~ Flashback ends ~_

* * *

My plan was to screw Edward in the dark and have Bella walk in on us. It worked. I felt happy about what I did. Edward was shocked but I acted innocent. He really tried to apologize to her but she didn't forgive him this time. Edward and I started dating in sophomore year in college. I was so happy that I had the guy of my dreams. But I knew that Edward wasn't. When we slept together for the first time, he whispered Bella's name. He pushed me off him and said he wasn't feeling well. I didn't believe it but I left him alone. Every time he went to sleep, he would say her name in his sleep. I felt a little guilty about what I did. It was two years ago when I saw Bella again. She really changed a lot. I went up to talk to her. But it ended up with her in tears and me in shock. That's when I felt really guilty.

_

* * *

_

~ Flashback ~

_I was shopping for Edward. It was Christmas time. I was going to surprise him this year. Everything seemed it was going good for us but it wasn't. He still loved and missed Bella. I wonder what ever happened to her. I walked out of Victoria Secret when I saw a familiar girl. I knew who it was. Bella Swan. She really changed. Her brown hair was up to her lower back and it was very shiny. Her breasts looked much bigger. Her body looked like a supermodel body. What did she do? Join a model agency. That's when I decided to talk to her._

_"Bella Swan?" I asked._

_Bella turned around. She looked at me. I saw her recognize me. I walked over to her. She looked even better from up close._

_"Tanya Denali?" Bella asked._

_"Yeah it's me."_

_"Oh!"_

_"It's really nice to see you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. How have you been?"_

_"Ok I guess. I hear you're dating Edward."_

_"Um… yeah." I said nervously._

_"Hmm. Well I hope you have a happy life. Goodbye." She sneered._

_"Bella?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why'd you leave? I mean a month after you and Edward broke up, you just left."_

_"I had to leave. I had no choice."_

_"But why?"_

_"I was accepted to represent Washington in Italy."_

_I was shocked. Bella represented Washington in Italy. Damn she's smart. But then I thought of something._

_"How long was the trip?" I asked out of curiosity._

_"The rest of freshman year."_

_"Then why didn't you come back."_

_"Because Rosalie told me that Edward started dating you. While I was gone, I decided to forgive Edward. But of course he had to go to you."_

_"It's not my fault." I said annoyingly._

_"Not your fault? I was so mad that you would do something like that." Bella spat._

_"That's because you took Edward from me."_

_"I didn't. Edward and I were dating before he met you. Did you ever think that you not only hurt me but you hurt Edward as well? Did you know that Edward used to drink a lot when he dated someone like you? No you didn't because all you cared about what his looks and money. You are an ungrateful, spoiled, brat who likes to ruin people's lives. You already ruined my life. And I will never forget what you've done." _

_Bella was in tears. I couldn't believe this. I not only ruined her life but Edward's too. I'm such a bad person. She walked away when I didn't say anything. All the things she said were true. I am an ungrateful spoiled brat. I ruined two lives. What have I done?_

_~ Flashback ends ~_

* * *

Every time I looked at Edward, I saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt me and Bella's words ran into my head. Eventually Bella and I became friends. Edward knew about it and looked a little happy. We spent some time over at her house every week. Edward seemed happy every time he saw Bella. At least I did something good. A few months later, Edward proposed to me. I was shocked and happy. But then the guilt came. Of course I accepted. When we told Bella, she seemed really happy for us. But when I looked at Edward, he had a pained expression on his face. But he recovered when Bella came back in the room. It was last month when Edward and I visited Bella. She said that she wanted to introduce us to someone special. I got the biggest shock in my life.

_

* * *

_

~Flashback ~

_Edward and I were standing outside Bella's door. I ran the doorbell twice. I looked over to Edward. He had a heartbroken look on his face. I knew it was hard to hear that you ex-girlfriend has a new man in her life. He really does love her after all these years. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and revealed Bella was a big smile on her face. She welcomed us in. We sat down on the couch in the living room. _

_"Do you want anything to drink?" Bella asked._

_"No thank you." Edward whispered._

_"Tanya?"_

_"A glass of water would be nice." I said._

_"Alright. I'll be right back."_

_Bella left the room. Edward still had the heartbroken look on his face. _

_"Are you alright, Edward?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You don't look fine."_

_"Just a little tired."_

_"Well all we have to do is meet Bella's special person and chat a little while. Then we can go home and rest."_

_Edward nodded. Bella came back with my glass of water. I said my thank you. She sat down across from us._

_"So who's this special person?" I asked._

_"You'll see. He's in my bedroom right now sleeping." Bella said._

_"What's he like?" Edward asked._

_"He's the best person I could ever have. Anthony is the only one I love. He's very sweet; shy, caring, and a little clumsy."_

_"When will he wake up?" I asked._

_I heard the door open. I guess he's awake now. Little footsteps came running towards the living room. I saw bronze hair sit next to Bella. Oh my god! Bella has a child. But what really surprised me more was that the little boy had the same hair color and facial structures as Edward. That was the other reason why Bella didn't come back. She was pregnant with Edward's child. The guilt I felt before grew. I didn't just ruin two lives. I also ruined a third. Anthony grew up without a father. And it was because of what I did to break up Edward and Bella._

_"Who's this?" Edward asked._

_"This is Anthony." Bella said._

_"You mean Anthony is your special person?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How old is he?" I asked._

_"I'm six." Anthony said in a tiny voice._

_"Sweetheart these are mommy's friends. This man over here is Edward and next to him is his fiancée, Tanya."_

_"It's nice to meet you both."_

_"Wow. He's smart for a six year old. When were you born?"_

_"I was born on December 24__th__, 2009."_

_I saw Edward freeze. He must know that Bella got pregnant six years ago. He got up and motioned Bella to follow him into the kitchen. She got up but stopped._

_"Anthony, why don't you go play with Tanya? You can bring your toys into the living room to play." Bella said._

_"Ok mommy. I'll be right back Tanya." Anthony said._

_"Sure. I'll wait here." I replied._

_Anthony left to get his toys. Bella followed Edward into the kitchen. I didn't hear any speak. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked Bella._

_"How was I supposed to tell you? I was going to come back to forgive you until Rosalie called saying that you and Tanya are dating. I didn't know I was pregnant at first. It was in July that I found out. When I told my dad, he was pissed but told me to stay at home and do college online. So that's what I did. I did go back to tell you but I didn't want to interrupt you and Tanya. So I decided not to tell you at all. Your family came to visit me. They found out and were pissed off at us. Esme and Carlisle took care of me during the pregnancy. Carlisle was my doctor. Esme was there when I gave birth. I've had help from your family for six years." Bella explained._

_"I don't know what to say. I can't be angry at you because my actions were what drove you away. I can be happy to know that my family helped you threw this all. I'm sorry that I caused you a lot of pain."_

_"Stop apologizing. This isn't your fault. Maybe fate didn't want us to be together."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Well let's get back to Tanya and Anthony."_

_"Wait!" I heard Edward shout._

_"Yes?" Bella answered._

_"Um..."_

_"What is it? You can tell me, Edward."_

_"Am I allowed to spend time with Anthony?"_

_Bella started to laugh. What the hell is her problem? Why would she laugh when Edward asks her an important question?_

_"Is that a no?"_

_"No. I was laughing because it reminded me of the day I arrived to college."_

_I heard Edward join her. I remember that day. It also surprised me._

_"Edward?" Bella asked._

_"Yeah?" Edward responded._

_"You are allowed to spend time with Anthony. He is your son."_

_"You mean our son."_

_"Sure. Now, let's go back to the living. You can learn about Anthony."_

_"Ok."_

_~ Flashback ends~_

* * *

That day we spent talking. Edward was happier than ever. He visited Anthony every day. I didn't mind. I thought it was good that he was able to spend time with his son. Even though, I was the reason that he missed six years of his life. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my father calling my name. I looked over to him. He had a smile on his face.

"It's time to go, honey." My dad said.

"Alright, dad."

I followed him to the entrance of the church. I put arm threw his. The wedding march started and everyone stood up. We walked down the aisle. I saw the faces of my friends, family, Edward's friends, Edward's family, Anthony, and Bella. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. We reached Edward and he looked happy. But I knew it was all an act. I stood beside Edward. The priest started the ceremony. I was paying attention. I snapped out of it when it was time to say the "I do's".

"Do you Edward take Tanya to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Edward said.

"Do you Tanya take Edward to be you lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked me.

"I...I...I don't" I said truthfully.

There were gasps everywhere. I saw everyone with a shocked expression. Edward had a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't live this lie anymore."

"Tanya, what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"I lied to you Edward. This is my entire fault. I lied to Bella too."

"What do you mean you lied to me and Bella?"

"Bella, can you please come up here?"

Bella got up and put Anthony in Esme's arms. She walked over to us. I took Edward's hand and stepped off the alter. Bella reached us and looked at me. It was now or never. I can't live with this guilt forever.

"Edward, Bella, both of you are really good to me. But I don't deserve anything from you. I've lied to you. Hurt you. I also ruined all three of your lives. I can't live with the guilt that eats me away." I said.

"Tanya, you didn't lie or hurt us. Our lives aren't ruined. You have nothing to be guilty about. I know I said that you did but I didn't mean it. I was mad that day because of Alice. I'm sorry if I planted that idea in your mind." Bella comforted me.

"Bella's right, Tanya. Our lives have been great. You never lied to us before." Edward also comforted me.

"Stop! Stop it right now. I'm the reason why you both broke up." I shouted.

Everyone gasped again. I saw Edward and Bella with a shocked face. They looked at me with hatred. I deserved the hate that they gave me.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"It was three weeks later when you saw Edward and I kiss. That was the day of my birthday. I was so happy. I was determined to lose my virginity to Edward. I went over to his dorm. I was about to knock when I heard his voice and a female's voice. I opened the door and went to the living room. I stopped when I saw you. So I decided to listen to your conversation. Edward was apologizing. You looked angry. But I was surprised to find out that you guys dated in high school and were still dating. She had tears in her eyes that you wiped away with your thumb. When Bella asked you if you loved me, you said yes. She was about to walk out when you grabbed her wrist and kissed her. Then you said that you love me as a friend and you loved Bella as the girlfriend from high school. You then told Edward that you remembered the promise between the both to you. I was surprised when I found out that it was to make love to each other. So that's when I decided to break you two up. The plan was to screw Edward in the dark, making him think I was you, and for you to walk in on us. I was so happy that it worked. Since we started dating, you would always whisper Bella's name in you sleep. When we made love for the very first time, you whispered her name and pushed me off. When I saw you two years ago, you poured out your heart to me. Bella you made me feel very guilty about my actions. The day we became friends, I told Edward. He seemed happier when we visited you every week for a year. Last month we found out that you had a son named Anthony. The guilt felt worse. You also found out that Anthony was your son. I saw how happy you seemed every time you came back from spending time with your son. Last night, I had a dream about you and Bella together living happily with Anthony. When I woke up, I knew that I had to tell the truth to both of you. Before I came out here, I looked back at the memories. And I have never felt so much pain in my life. When I saw your smiling faces, I couldn't do it anymore. I had to put an end to this. And now I did."

Edward looked very angry. So did Bella. I looked at everyone in the church. The Cullen's looked pissed off at me. My friends and family looked disappointed. I looked at Edward's friends and they looked pissed. Now there was one thing I need to say to make this right.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"What? What do you want Tanya? Are there other things you did to ruin my life?" Edward yelled.

"Calm down! You don't have to yell at her." Bella defended me.

"Why should I calm down?"

"I know what she did was wrong but at least she decided to tell the truth."

"I know that she decided to tell the truth. Six years later at our wedding while you're here."

"Tanya's changed a lot from college. If she didn't then right now she would be the new Mrs. Cullen. But since guilty always makes people crazy, she had to tell. Tanya, you did the right thing."

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"I should be but I can't bring myself to hate you. It wouldn't feel right. I got my anger out on you two years ago. I think it's only fair to scream at you once."

"Edward, I know you're mad at me."

"I am. I'm also happy that you decided to tell the truth before you committed to me." Edward said.

"Thank you both."

"You're welcome." They said together.

"Edward, I have a question for you." I said.

"Ok."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes but as a friend."

"Do you love Bella?"

Edward looked at Bella. She wasn't looking at us. I saw her stare at Anthony. The Cullen's were waiting for Edward's answer. I know that they want Bella part of their family. I looked back at Edward. He still hasn't said anything yet.

"Yes."

Bella whipped her head. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Bella, I haven't stopped loving you since we broke up. I think of you every day. I know it wasn't fair to Tanya but you were the only woman that I loved with all my heart. When you left, you took my heart with you. When I saw you again last year, my heart came back. When you said you had a special someone, my heart broke. When you said I had a son, my heart healed. My heart will only belong to you."

"Edward..."

"I understand if you don't love me anymore. But I still get to see our son."

"What are you talking about? Of course I still love you."

"You do?" Edward asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. You should know by now that you are the only one who has my heart." Bella said gently.

Edward grabbed Bella's waist and brought her over to him. He looked into her eyes then kissed her lips. I heard people cheer behind me. At least they have their happy ending.

"Tanya?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We have a surprise for you. We were going to give it to you on your birthday six years ago but you didn't acknowledge us." Bella said.

"Oh. You still have it?"

"Yes we still have him. Tanya re-met James." Edward said.

I looked over to see a man stand up. Oh my god. It can't be. My ex boyfriend who had to move away when we were seventeen.

"James Hunter?"

"Hello Tanya." James said in his deep voice.

I ran into his arms. I heard aww's behind us. I kissed him on the lips. James wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard someone clear their throat. I broke the kiss and looked at my dad.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." My dad said.

"You knew about this?" I asked.

"Yes. I gave Edward and Bella the idea,"

"Thank you guys. For everything."

Edward and Bella smiled at me. I saw Anthony run to his parents. Edward picked him up and threw him in the air. Anthony giggled and was caught by Bella. This is what life is supposed to be like. I know that my actions were horrible. But they knew the truth already. I ruined their lives and put it back together six years later. This was the story of how I ruined the lives of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

**

* * *

**

This is my second one shot.

**The idea came to me when I was in school.**

**Should I make an Edward's Point of View?**

**Should I make a Bella's Point of View?**

**Will you review?**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
